Un reencuentro en NAVIDAD
by Usa C.23
Summary: un pequeño especial de navidad donde serena y darien sufren por la distancia que los separa pesimo summary entren y lean esta historia SXD
1. Chapter 1

_**Trstesa **_

_**Hola! Me llamo serena tsukino soy una estudiante de preparatoria del colegio de juuban tengo 16 anos soy algo llorona y perezosa pero saben yo soy la sailor que luchar por el amor y la justicia sailor moon…**_

_**Ayyy darien se ha ido nuevamente a estudiar en estados unidos lo bueno es que ahora si tenemos comunicación ^^ pero aun así me siento algo sola después de todo ya es navidad y al parecer el no podrá estar conmigo en estas fechas donde los enamorados celebran juntos estoy tan triste.**_

_**Mina: serena! Serena! Hey serena! **_

_**Serena: he? – todos eso gritos al final captaron mi atención **_

_**Mina: te pasa algo te noto muy distraída**_

_**Amy: es cierto has estado muy triste últimamente – al parecer se están dando cuento de mi repentino cambio de animo debo ser sincera con ellas son mis amigas de seguro que me animaran.**_

_**Lita: estas así por que no pasaras navidades con darien?**_

_**Serena: si…….es que bueno…….yo….ayyyyyyyy le extraño tanto!**_

_**Ray: serena y por que no le visitas- la mirada de ray se ve tan angustiada parece que la preocupe un momento dijo visitarlo?**_

_**Visitarlo? Por que no? No es tan mala idea después de todo tengo algunos pequeños ahorros para alguna necesidad guau! Como no lo pensé! **_

_**Ayyyyyyyy dije y me lancé hacia donde ray la abrasé tan fuerte que me dijo que la estaba asfixiando **_

_**Ray: pero no se lo digas…….**_

_**Serena: ha?**_

_**Bien…….. Ahora si me confundí**_

_**Ray: que no se lo digas dáselo como un regalo de navidad ……………..**_

_**Con estos pensamientos pasaba por la calle viendo los escaparates y algunos vestidos de novia mientras me imaginaba como me vería en ellos después de todo algún día yo me pondré uno no?**_

_**Mi darien………que estarás haciendo ahora estarás pensando en mi?**_

Y bien? que les parece este es un especial de navidad jajaja tendrá solo unos 3 o 4 capis será solo un pequeño especial de navidad espero les guste y recuerden

¡Dejen reviews!

Jajajajaja ^^ ayyyyy bueno nos lo que sea en el próximo Capitulo bye.


	2. La melancolia de darien

_**L**__**a melancolia de Darien**_

_**--------------------**__**Sueño**__**--------------------------------**_

_**Chica: darien te amo – decía la chica de unos sedosos cabellos largos y dorados con una radiante sonrisa y unos ojos azul cielo capaces de expresar sus sentimientos con una sola mirada**_

_**Darien: yo también te amo serena – respondió el chico de unos cabellos sedosos negro azabache una mirada azul oscuro y penetrante capaz de derretir a cualquier chica a sus pies pero la única que le interesa es SU serena**_

_**Serena: darien siempre siempre estaremos juntos- declaraba la chica mientras se abrazaban……**_

_**--------------**__**fuera del sueño**__**-------------------**_

_**ESTADOS UNIDO- NUEVA YORK**_

_**Chico: serena no no te vallas espérame no me dejes- aun recuerdo que a esas alturas ya me estaba revolcando en la cama**_

_**Chico: serena! – estoy sudado y todo acalorado a pesar de haber un frió terrible en las calles de nueva york aun no entiendo ese sueño serena primero dice que me ama y luego se va y me dice que no le importo mas…….**_

_**Mi serena como estarás se que hablamos y todo eso pero no les lo mismo pienso aun sentado en cama.**_

_**Entonces cojo la foto en la que estamos serena y yo juntos no lo aguanto la extraño**_

_**La quiero muchísimo.**_

_**Quiero llamarla pero se que estará dormida tal vez será mejor que salga hoy no tengo clases y lo mejor será despejar mi mente**_

_**Mientras me baño y me cambio ni un momento deje de pensar en mi princesa**_

_**Cada vez que hablamos le digo cuanto la amo pero no es igual………..**_

_**Para mi es preferible decírselo de frente me encanta escuchar su voz**_

_**Respondiéndome con un" yo también te amo"**_

_**Mientras me cambiaba también vi la camisa que me regalo en mis cumpleaños esa sonrisa con la que me la dio muchas veces me hace suspirar.**_

_**Para salir me puse 3 jean unos tennis, y una camisa con un cold encima ( bueno como supongo que ustedes sabrán en los estados unidos en invierno hace un frió extremo así que ellos se ponen mas de un pantalón)**_

_**Antes de que serena llegara a mi vida pensaba que esta no tenia sentido, ni siquiera creía en el amor…..**_

_**Tenia citas y todo pero no sentía nada hasta que su examen reprobado cayo en mi cabeza entonces solo entonces mi vida dio un vuelco de 180 grados y empecé a creer…….**_

_**Ya por las calles de nueva york ya me he acostumbrado al frió aunque no me quejaría de que mi princesa estuviera abrazándome y dándome calor**_

_**Un momento! Esa no es serena! Pero nooooo que estoy pensado serena no esta en estados unidos o si? **_

_**Darien: serena! Serena! Ven aquí – entonces topo a la chica que crei que era serena pero opps! No lo era.**_

_**Darien: lo siento me equivoque de persona – me disculpe y me fui de ahí**_

_**Pero que -------- estaba pensado serena no puede estar en estado unidos.**_

_**Por que no dejo de pensar en ella**_

"_**porque la amas y la extrañas"**_

_**Si lo se pero nunca pensé que la extrañaría tanto**_

" _**ja! Esa ni tu te la crees sabias que la ibas a extrañar que no le hayas querido hacer caso a eso es otra cosa"**_

_**Bueno….. si si lo sabia pero pensé que iba a estar tan ocupado estudiando que no tendría tiempo de pensar en ella**_

"_**dime que prefieres pasar tiempo con tu novia o irte a estudiar y se sincero somos la misma persona y sabré si no lo eres"**_

_**Bueno ahora desearía estar con ella**_

"_**y entonces cuando aun estábamos en Japón por que no aprovechaste el tiempo"**_

_**Pues por que soy un imbecil de primera clase **_

"_**si es cierto si en vez de hacerle tanto caso a tu mente y le hicieras caso al corazón talvez no sufrirías tanto"**_

_**Por que no mejor te callas**_

"_**no gracias me gusta hacerte ver tus errores por algo soy tu conciencia"**_

_**Siiiii pero mis errores también son los tuyos**_

"_**touch eso dolió"**_

_**Bueno retomemos el tema quieres mi depresión por estar si MI princesa**_

_**En verdad nada es lo mismo sin ella es como TRATAR DE VIVIR SIN RESPIRAR! Esto es una agonía insoportable vuelvo a mi apartamento prendo la calefacción y me despojo de toda esa ropa puesta aun quiero llamarla pero en Japón es muy noche**_

_**Entonces vuelvo a coger la foto de nosotros juntos y pienso en las cosas que pasamos juntos como la vez en que nos juramos amor eterno mutuamente**_

_**Lagrimas corren por mi rostro caigo de rodillas mientras en mis sollozos solo se puede escuchar cuanto la extraño y la amo **_

_**La amo más que a nada en este mundo recuerdo que la última vez que llore fue cuando termine con ella pero al menos podía verla ahora estamos tan alejados **_

_**Sigo llorando como si fuera un bebe a quien le quitan un dulce mientras sostengo nuestra foto en mi pecho si yo estoy así no me quiero ni imaginar como sufre MI serena en verdad me pondría peor si llego a saber que le he causado lagrimas **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**JAPON AEROPUERTO NARITA**_

_**Me siento tan emociona va que en poco tiempo lo volveré a ver volteo hacia atrás y veo las caras sonrientes de mis amigas **_

_**----------------------recuerdo--------------------------------------**_

'_**será la primera vez que viaje sola' respondí mientras estaba con las chicas en mi despedida**_

_**Rei: lo sabemos pero confiamos en ti sabemos que estarás bien al lado de darien serena y para nosotras lo más importante es que estés feliz **_

_**Lita: es cierto no es lo mismo ver una cara triste en vez de a la serena que conocimos**_

_**Amy: mira**_

'_**una llave' que haría yo con una llave?**_

_**Amy: Richard logro conseguirme una copia de la llave del departamento de darien recuerda que estudian juntos y son amigos fue fácil para el hacerlo**_

'_**gracias amy' lagrimas corrían por mis ojos tenia unas amigas maravillosas sabia que esta no seria una despedida para siempre si no una temporal pero aun así las extrañare muchísimo **_

_**Mina: serena no tienes por que llorar nosotras siempre estaremos aquí queremos que llames cuando llegues para saber que llegaste bien si?**_

'_**si' respondí aun sollozando **_

_**----------------------------fin del recuerdo------------------------------------------**_

"_**pasajeros con destino al aeropuerto john f. Kennedy favor de abordar la puerta del vuelo 59A"**_

_**Ese es mi vuelo volví a mirarlas ellas solo me hicieron una señal de suerte con la mano**_

_**Sus caras sonrientes sabia que me extrañarían pero que querían lo mejor para mi les dedique una sonrisa y aborde el avión**_

'_**darien pronto volveré a tu lado y estaremos juntos'**_

_**El avión despego con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza unos pensamientos dedicados a darien**_

**Listo! Que les pareció **

**Este excelente capitulo esta dedicado a una amiga muy especial para mi, mi querida amiga…**

**TSUKI-CHAN! Este capi va para ti jajajajaja**

**Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme con el eres definitivamente una amiga muy especial no se que hubiera echo sin ti! (definitivamente nada )**

**Espero que te guste el capi igual a ustedes espero que les guste este capitulo sigan dejando reviews por favor**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia jajajajajaja**

**Bueno talvez el próximo cap sea el final y pues si no es el que sigue después del próximo**

**Nos vemos y cuidense**


	3. Llege a USA

**Llegé ha U.S.A**

**: **_**Les avisamos a los pasajero que deben tomar asiento y abrocharse el cinturón en pocos minutos estaremos aterrizando**__/ __**They warn that the passenger must be seated and fasten the seat belt in a few minutes we will be landing**_

_**Bien ya era el momento de que aterrizáramos estoy tan ansiosa de volver a verte mi querido Darien……….**_

_**Cuando el vuelo aterrizo yo fui una de las primeras en salir estaba muy ansiosa estoy en usa querría gritar y lo mejor veré nuevamente a darien **_

_**Darien ya falta tan poco para vernos nuevamente y confió en que te daré una muy grata sorpresa……….**_

_**Llame a las chacas ellas no paraban de hacerme preguntas…**_

_**: ¿Como llegaste?**_

_**-Bien pero estoy cansada **_

_**: Que bueno nos alegramos…y?**_

_**-¿Y que?**_

_**: ¿Ya viste a darien?**_

_**-jajá jajá no aun no apenas estoy saliendo del aeropuerto**_

_**: ayyyy es una lastima oye cuando lo veas no se diviertan demasiado ehh**_

_**-oigan dejen de maquinar tantas cosas extrañas en esas mentes quieren??**_

_**: jajajajaja esta bien..**_

_**-bien….ya se aseguraron de que darien no este en su departamento cuando yo llegué**_

_**: Si Richard lo tiene todo bien cubierto tranquila confiamos en que todo saldrá bien…..**_

_**-gracias chicas no se que haría sin ustedes **_

_**: Pues nada! contestaron al mismo tiempo **_

_**-jajajaja pero que modestas ¿no?**_

_**: Si lo sabemos….**_

_**-bien chicas ya las tengo que dejar tengo que hacer muchas cosas**_

_**: Esta bien adiós y cuídate mucho que en nueva york ay muchos ladrones así que no te acerques a extraños**_

_**-si mama tranquila –les dije en broma**_

_**: Solo nos preocupamos por ti….chao**_

_**-chao**_

_**Cortamos la llamada y me fui en busca del apartamento de darien (si tan sólo supiera donde esta -.-'') tengo la dirección pero no tengo ni la mas mínima idea en donde que nada…ni siquiera se en donde estoy parada!**_

_**----------------------------------Darien----------------------------------**_

_**-que quieres Richard? **_

_**Le pregunte mientras hablábamos por teléfono en verdad no estoy de humor para nada **_

_**Richard: vamos Darien no seas así mira hoy es noche buena y los chicos y yo hemos organizado una pequeña fiesta venda mucha gente y queremos que este aquí**_

_**-no olvídalo no saldré esta noche**_

_**Richard: sabes Darien no es por nada pero eres un amargado **_

_**-gracias por el cumplido**_

_**Richard: Darien escucha les dije a los chicos que estarías aquí así que no me importa que no quieras salir de tu casa hoy por que te traeré a rastras a la fiesta si es necesario y lo haré aunque estés en calzones bien!? Yo iré por ti.. Así que a las 8:00 pm te quiero listo entendiste! Y colgó**_

_**-Richard! Richard! Estas ahí? Oye ya te dije que no iré a esa fiesta Richard!**_

**_Tin- tin- tin –tin- tin- tin- tin- tin __– tin-tin –tin –tin –tin_**

_**Colgó…hayyyyyy talvez Richard tenga razón y deba ir a esa fiesta además enserio se atreve a llevarme a rastras **_

_**Me bañe y me vestí esta seria una larga noche ahora solo me falta esperar a que Richard llegué………..**_

_**---------------------Serena-----------------------------**_

_**Ayyyyy aun no encuentro su departamento haber la dirección dice:**_

_**Direccion darien:**_

_**New york-**_

_**Bronx Park East calle 5 **_

_**Residencial "Selene"**_

_**Apartamento 3-D**_

_**Bien ahora solo me falta saber donde estoy haber aquí dice que estoy en…….times square (el lugar donde están la mayoría de tiendas en nueva york) **_

_**Bien ahora creo que tengo que ir al tren sub.-terraneo y coger la ruta ayyyyyyy no se estoy llorando para mis adentro estoy perdida buaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**¡Ya se! Llamare a Amy haber un teléfono publico ummmm ah ay uno por allá corrí hacia la cabina telefónica deposite una monedas marque a la operadora e hice una llamada por cobrar a Japón**_

_**: Templo hikawa **_

_**-Ray soy yo**_

_**: serena ya te estas en el departamento de Darien **_

_**-no ese es el problema me pasarías a Amy**_

_**: Amy ven cojeé el teléfono párese que la "inteligente" de serena se perdió **_

_**: Hola serena **_

_**-hola Amy**_

_**: Que paso?**_

_**-bueno necesito saber mira estoy en times square y quiero saber que tren cojo para llegar a bronx park east**_

_**: Espera**_

_**: Chicas busquen en la computadora las rutas de los trenes en nueva york **_

_**1 minuto después**_

_**: Serena tienes que coger el tren F ese te llevara directo a bronx park east OK?**_

_**-si muchas gracias Amy**_

_**: De nada serena te deseamos mucha suerte cualquier cosa vuelves nos llamas bien?**_

_**-si Amy tranquila chao**_

_**: Chao**_

_**Colgamos y unos 25 minutos después logre llegar al departamento de Darien **_

_**Coji mi llave y abrí la puerta no había nadie allí así entre mis maletas y las deje en el cuarto de Darien y empecé preparar todo para su sorpresa era extraño el departamento de Darien estaba decorado hum! Seguro lo obligaron…..**_

_**Hice un pastel de chocolate lo decore y le puse un mensaje decía **_

**"_Feliz navidad mi amado Darien"_**

_**En verdad las clases de cocina de Lita me han ayudado mucho mmm creo que en la decoración que hizo Darien de navidad falta algo pero que??**_

_**Ah! Ya se muerdagos!**_

_**Suerte que traje algunos, saque los muerdagos de la maleta y los puse en varias partes del departamento **_

_**Haber ya hice el paste favorito de Darien puse varios muerdagos yyy me falta vestirme!**_

_**Así que me bañe y me puse un traje de santa al estilo de una mujer era realmente lindo un vestido corto que llegaba hasta medio muslo en el pecho un corte un V era rojo con los bordes de las magas blancos y afelpados al igual que el final del vestido un cinturón ancho y negro ajustado en la cadera un gorro navideño y unas botas lagas y rojas y en la cima de las botas era blanco y afelpado.**_

_**Termine de preparar todo encendí las velas de pastel apagué todas las luces y entonces escuché como habrían la puerta principal lo único que alumbraban la casa era las 5 velas del pastel (por que las puse ni yo misma lo se) entonces pude distinguir el rostro de impresión de Darien al verme y………………….**_

_**Primero que nada me disculpo por haber durado pero es que el viernes fue que terminaron mis exámenes y pues llego una amiga de mía de U.S.A y también en casa hemos estados ocupados con preparativos de ultimo minuto ya que no pasaremos noche buena ni navidad aquí si no en casa de mis abuelos y 2 do.**_

_**Gracias por leer mi historia y también muchas gracias por la gente que se toma su tiempo por dejar reviews les tengo algo muy importante que decir**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AYUDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Necesito su ayuda buena la mayoría de ustedes me pide lemon no? (junto mis 2 manos) no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo hacer uno me entienden? Por eso quiero saber si alguien me puede ayudar a realizar una escena que contenga lemon le estaría muy agradecida enserio yo ni siquiera he cumplido la mayoría de edad**_

_**-.-'' (y falta mucho para ello) jajajaja no enserio necesito urgente mente ayuda por favor les agradecería eternamente si? Bueno quien me quiera ayudar me lo manda por mensaje privado **_

_**Gracias por todo chao**_

_**Y FELICES FIESTAS! Les deseo una feliz navidad!**_

_**Ha!**_

_**Annyfansailormoon:**_

_**Gracias por decirme sobre lo de la escritura perooo yo no se lo que es el formato scrip jejejeje a si que si no es mucho molestia hablame en español por que no tengo ni la mas minima idea de lo que es jejejeje**_


	4. nos hemos reecontrado

_**Nos hemos reencontrados**_

_**Bien que pasara que Richard aun no ha llegado talvez deba llamarlo.**_

_**Me pare del sofá cuando de repente suena el timbre Richard pensé así que abrí la puerta y nos fuimos en tren a la fiesta **_

_**Richard: por que estas tan callado Darien?**_

_**Darien: talvez por que soy así…**_

_**Richard: no soporto tanto silencio**_

_**Darien: mmm**_

_**Richard: -.-''**_

_**El tren se detuvo esa era nuestra parada así que bajamos y nos fuimos caminando.**_

_**Cuando llegamos al lugar donde seria la dichosa fiesta había mucho ruido y mucha gente de seguro todos de la universidad aunque no me sentía con ganas de estar en una fiesta de cierto modo llegué a pensar que era mejor que estar solo en mi departamento.**_

_**Mujer: Darien hola no te gustaría bailar conmigo esta pieza**_

_**Lo que estaba sonando era una pieza lenta y era obvio que aunque le dijera que no ella no se ira de ahí así que simple mente me pare, la mire con una mirada de "eres una molestia" me escurrí por la gente y la deje parada ahí como si no hubiera hablado con migo.**_

_**Se que esta mal pero realmente me enferma la gente hipócrita la mayoría de las mujeres se "enamoran" de mi solo por mi físico eso no es amor es solo atracción! **_

_**Ja! Creo que esa es otra de las razones por la cual me enamore de Serena ella es tan dulce y tierna es inocente y lo mas importante ella se fija en las personas por como son no por como se vean y se vistan.**_

_**Una sonrisa se pinto en mi rostro ja! Se supone que vine por que pensé que eso alejaría mi mente de pensar en serena pero aun así ella siempre se coló en mis pensamientos no importa donde ni cuando ni siquiera como me siento en cualquier momento, no hay día que deje de pensar en mi adorada Serena. Cuanto la extraño**_

_**La sonrisa que tenía desapareció la extraño tanto…**_

_**-Richard…..!**_

_**Richard: pasa algo Darien?**_

_**-es que ya es tarde así que me iré a mi departamento adiós y que la pases muy bien **_

_**Richard: gracias Darien adiós…. Y ya quita esa cara recuerda que es navidad y en navidad cualquier milagro puede ocurrir**_

_**Me guiño un ojo y desapareció entre la gente por una extraña razón sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza "es navidad y en navidad cualquier milagro puede ocurrir" en mi cabeza la imagen de serena se proyecto no! Es imposible sacudí mi cabeza alejando todas aquellas ilusionas que podía crearme.**_

_**Ya había llegado al departamento así que saque la llave abrí la puerta y…………………………………**_

_**No…. No podía ser verdad lo que veía ahí estaba serena sonriendo me como siempre con un paste de chocolate esto es una ilusión tiene que ser eso ella n-no puede ser real las lagrimas bañaban mi rostro la acaricie suavemente la toco y no desaparece! Será que en verdad no es una ilusión.**_

_**Serena: darien…**_

_**Me dijo dulce mente yo no me retuve mas y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas**_

_**-te extrañe tanto **_

_**Sollocé **_

_**Serena: yo también te extrañe mí querido darien**_

_**Nos mirábamos el uno al otro y nos dimos ese tan esperado beso que ambos anhelábamos poco a poco nos despojábamos de nuestras ropas esas caricias superficiales se volvieron mas profundas.**_

_**Paramos y la lleve a mi habitación seguimos acariciándonos serena es virgen me recordé y pare abrutadamente**_

_**Serena: que pasa darien?**_

_**-serena estas segura de esto**_

_**Ella solo me sonrió y me respondió "nunca he estado mas segura de algo que ahora darien yo te amo y te amare toda mi vida se que soy virgen y no me importa ya que quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo" **_

_**Esas palabra las guarde en mi corazón.**_

_**Esa noche serena dejo de ser virgen y se entregó a mi hicimos el amor esa navidad estuvo siempre en mi corazón como la mejor navidad de mi vida……**_

_**5 Años después……**_

_**Niña: papi! mami! Despierten ya es navidad y santa vino y dejo muchos regalos.!!!!! **_

_**-mmmmm**_

_**Serena: ahh darien amor levántate**_

_**- ya voy ya voy**_

_**Niña: ohh vamos papi no seas tan dormilón que ya es navidad!**_

_**-ya ya chibiusa estoy despierto ves…**_

_**Otra Navidad mas igual de especial veo la cara sonriente de serena ahora mi esposa mientras nuestra hija baja corriendo las escaleras en busca de los regalos serena y yo bajamos también mi querida hija el producto de aquella noche con tan solo 4 años es muy inteligente. **_

_**Esa noche entendí las palabras de Richard el ya lo sabia todo y de seguro colaboro en ello……..**_

_**Para mí, muchas Navidades son especiales pero ninguna es tan especial como aquella luego de esa noche los lazos de amor entre serena y yo se fortalecieron aun mas………**_

_**Serena y yo aun nos seguimos amando y ella, ustedes y yo saben que eso será así eternamente y más allá de la muerte nunca habrá nada ni nadie que me pueda separar de ella………….**_

_**Fin**_

_**Y que tal que les pareció muy buena no? Jajajajaja**_

_**Muchas gracias por seguirme en esta corta historia siento si las decepcione con el lemon pero ese es mi toque personal **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS Cherrie SA NO SE QUE HUBIERA ECHO SIN TI ASI QUE TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE SEA DE TU AGRADO ESTARE ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA POR TU AYUDA ARIGATO……….! **_

_**También muchas gracias por las que se ofrecieron tan amablemente a ayudarme y a las que querían pero no sabían como por que estamos en las mismas también espero que les guste como termino el capitulo y el lemon que puse.**_

_**Cualquier critica o comentario por favor no duden en publicarla todavía soy una novata en esto y me falta mucho por aprender……. Así que desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que disfruten mucho este diciembre la noche vieja y también año nuevo **_

_**DISFRUTEN MUCHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Reportando desde mi acogedor hogar mientras bebo un delicioso chocolate caliente jajajajaja chao hasta la próxima **_


End file.
